The present invention relates generally to modular electrical conductor systems, and more particularly to a modular conductor system employing a plurality of novel modular elements adapted to be readily selectively connected in an electrical circuit by one having little knowledge of circuitry or conventional electrical component assembly and without being exposed to electrical hazards normally associated with conventional electrical systems.
Modular electrical systems which employ a plurality of discrete components or elements adapted for selective connection to establish desired electrical circuits are generally known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,611,800 (Naughton), 3,546,360 (Balley) and 3,659,247 (Chaney et al.). The system disclosed in the Naughton and Chaney et al. patents employ elongated members made of electrically non-conductive material which carry electrical conductors generally longitudinally therethrough and which facilitate connection of the conductor ends to modular elements such as switch control elements and electrical power takeoff or receptacle elements. The systems disclosed in the Naughton, Chaney et al. and Balley patents, facilitate on-wall installation internally of a room to enable installation of an electrical circuit without use of in-wall conduit and associated receptacles as conventionally employed with new building structures. In the latter case, it is also known to provide a preformed electrical wiring system which includes preformed elongated non-conductive members in which electrical conductors are carried and which are adapted for connection to modular type plug-in circuit breakers, receptacles and control switches and the like in a manner to facilitate in-wall installation. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,715,627 to D' Ausilio.
A significant disadvantage of the known prior modular electrical conductor systems is that they require the installer to have a knowledge of conventional electrical circuitry design and installation techniques in order to properly plan, assemble and install the various components comprising the various modular systems. A further disadvantage of the known prior modular electrical conductor systems is that they generally expose the installer to potentially hazardous electrical conductors should power be applied to the system during and before complete installation, thus creating significant potential danger to the unknowing or amateur installer during installation of a circuit.